


The Point of No Return

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Halloween, Inspired by Music, Murder Game, Murder Mystery, One Shot, Phantom of the Opera references/influences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Vera attends a masquerade party with Fletch for Halloween and notices that someone in the room seems to be watching them from afar...





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :D

Vera held Fletch's hand as they were at the party. It was a work party for Halloween and she was surprised they were doing this as she'd never been invited before. It wasn't until Fletch starting taking notice in her that he asked her to go to this tonight.

Whoever set it up had rented a large room and it was similar enough to a ballroom since they expected dancing. There were candles all around and jack-o-lanterns with various faces and the flames inside of those flickered and she could smell the burning candle and pumpkin smell in the air. She wore an old fashioned Victorian dress and a mask over her eyes. Fletch looked polished in a suit and his own mask.

Vera glanced over to see Will talking to Rose the nurse and smiled. He hadn't been happy since Meg died and it looked like Rose made him very happy. Linda was in the corner drinking and she smiled at her. The woman was dressed up in a similar attire as Vera.

It was the style for the night to do a masquerade and Vera wasn't used to dressing like this with a corset where her breasts were pushed up. She wore more makeup and her hair softly framed her face. She was a little uncomfortable at the amount of times Fletch kept staring at her breasts but she was also a little flattered because it was the first time she felt she was attractive.

The mystery and allure of dressing as someone else was something she secretly craved. She was not Vera Bennett tonight, she was a mysterious woman in a masquerade.

“Do you want a drink, Vera?” Fletch asked. He was being as much of a gentleman as possible and Vera smiled at him.

“Yes, thank you Fletch.”

Vera watched him walk away to get their drinks and she smiled at the couples dancing on the floor. She looked over to see a tall figure off by themselves who was observing the environment.

The person was staring at Vera and it was hard to make it out but they were wearing a half white mask that covered the side of their face. She could see hair tied into a ponytail and a dark suit but they blended into the wall in the darkness. The only parts that she could see were illuminated by the flames of the candles.

Vera furrowed her eyebrows as she watched this person and she was suddenly reminded of the Governor but Joan wouldn't go to something like this, would she? It never seemed her style to be around a large group of people. Joan often told her during their debriefings that she enjoyed smaller groups of people. Still, the height matched the woman and she thought about waving and then the masked face turned away from her and she could see the profile of the white mask as they moved away.

Vera shook her head wondering what that was about. Fletch came back with drinks and they drank a bit and she felt a small buzz as she sipped the glass of red wine. Whatever nerves she had were slowly disappearing as she drank more of her wine.

Classical music played to match the era of the party and she looked into the eyes of Fletch behind his mask and she couldn't help but find him very nice looking, but she couldn't stop thinking about the person watching her from earlier. It stayed in the back of her mind as Fletch grabbed her to dance.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Vera,” he said and smiled.

She smiled back. “Thank you... you look very handsome.”

“Did you know they're supposed to do a murder game tonight?”

“Are they? I've never played those.”

“Yes, it's a masquerade with dancing but there was talk of something like a murder game is what I heard.”

She was intrigued by this since she wasn't sure how it would go but she was willing to have fun.

“Did you see the Phantom?” He asked.

“The Phantom?”

“There is someone dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.”

She thought back to the tall figure watching her with the half mask on their face and realized that was the closest resemblance to that.

They continued to dance and he held her close and her eyes widened as he touched her lower back, edging very close to her butt. She looked at him and then felt like she was being watched and she turned her head to see the Phantom watching them from a distance. It was still hard to see and she watched as they slowly walked through the room in the background. It was hard to see on the dance floor and Vera was turned around by Fletch and then the Phantom was gone.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing... I just thought I saw someone I knew...”

He smiled at her and his hands roamed across her back and she breathed a little faster as he looked into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. She felt his lips on hers and his large hand was rubbing her lower back.

She broke their kiss. “I thought we were only going as friends, Fletch.”

He looked a little surprised and then smiled a little. “We can be more than friends...” He said as he leaned forward and kissed her again.

She tried pushing against him a little, pulling away slightly. “I only wanted for us to go as friends...”

“Come on, Vera,” he said as he pulled her closer. Will looked over at them and looked irritated through his mask and she could see him start moving forward.

“Stop Fletch,” she said quietly and then gasped as the lights went out.

There were gasps and hushed voices as she heard a scuffling and she tried to back up to find something to grab onto, unsure of what she was touching and then she felt a hand grab hers and bring her closer.

“Stop it!” She said but the person who held her felt different than Fletch and she breathed softly as she felt soft hands touch her neck and shoulders.

The lights turned back on and there was a dramatic organ overture that played. She jumped at the sound and she blinked and was startled as she looked up into the intense dark eyes of the Phantom. She could see that she was right about her observation. Joan smirked at her as she held her in her arms.

She couldn't see Fletch anywhere and she wondered what happened to him. Joan caressed her back and lifted her finger to her lips. Vera smiled and nodded.

She danced with Vera and her hands slid down her sides and hips. Vera looked into her eyes and reached up to touch the mask. Joan lifted her hand and brought it to the other side of her face and then turned her around and held her back to her.

She caressed Vera's neck and then down to her breasts, her hand sliding down and slowly across her stomach and Vera closed her eyes as she slowly danced with her. She could hear dramatic music playing and then Joan leaned down and whispered, and she shivered as her lips brushed her ear.

“ _You have come here_  
_In pursuit of y_ _our deepest urge,_  
_In pursuit of that wish,_  
_Which till now_  
_Has been silent,_  
_Silent..._

 _I have brought you,_  
_That our passions_  
_May fuse and merge_  
_In your mind_  
_You've already succumbed to me,_  
_Dropped all defenses,_  
_Completely succumbed to me_  
_Now you are here with me:_  
_No second thoughts,_  
_You've decided,_  
_Decided..._

_Past the point of no return.”_

She listened to Joan softly sing this to her and it was so quiet that only she could hear it. She opened her eyes to other couples dancing but Will was watching her a bit concerned. She smiled and shrugged. Joan spun her slowly as they danced and then pulled her closer again and then she heard soft music playing as she danced and didn't know what dance they were doing but it was dramatic and Joan slowly dipped her as she sang quietly against her ear again.

“ _Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_  
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_  
_And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

 _Softly, deftly music shall caress you_  
_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night.”_

She pulled her back up and as they danced, Vera felt her heart beating faster as Joan touched and caressed her. She'd never acted this way before and she looked into her eyes again and Joan smiled softly. She slowly moved her to a darker area and the flames from the candles softly illuminated her face. She caressed Vera's cheek, speaking softly.

“Floating, falling sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.”

Vera looked into her eyes and licked her lips as Joan leaned down and took off her mask, kissing Vera. She caressed Vera's cheek and lifted her hand, pulling the mask from Vera's eyes and stroked her cheek and hair.

“I'm glad you came tonight. Happy Halloween,” Joan said softly as she held her.

“I'm glad I came too. Happy Halloween. I didn't expect to see you tonight, Governor.”

“Shh... I am not the Governor tonight. I am the Phantom of the Opera, and you are not Vera Bennett. You are my Christine Daaé,” she said and smiled.

Vera smiled back as they put their masks back on. Joan took her through the party and Will was watching them closely and Vera ignored him. She danced with her again and Vera soon forgot about Fletch as Joan turned and spun her around, taking expert steps as she led her through the dance floor, dipping her again.

“I am your Angel of Music,” she whispered as she kissed Vera's neck.

“Angel of Music?” She asked curiously.

Joan smiled and lifted her back up and took her hand, leading her back through a door that looked like a mirror. She furrowed her eyebrows and then jumped as she heard a scream.

She looked over to see Fletch lying on the floor with a knife in his back and she gasped. She started to move forward and then felt Joan's hands gently pull her back. She looked at her and Joan lifted her finger to her lips again.

Vera heard Will begin to explain that the murder game had begun and they now had to figure out who had “murdered” Fletch. Vera felt Joan caress her cheek and looked into her eyes.

“You are past the point of no return,” Joan said softly.

Vera swallowed as she furrowed her brows and Joan brushed her thumb across her lips and she heard organ music playing in the background. She was a little confused as Joan slowly started moving her through the mirror.

"Come to me, Vera."

Vera spoke softly, "The voice which calls to me and speaks my name..."

Joan nodded slowly and caressed her hand, singing quietly.

“ _Sing once again with me_  
_Our strange duet_  
_My power over you_  
_Grows stronger yet_  
_And though you turn from me_  
_To glance behind_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_Inside your mind.”_

She heard a scream and looked away and Joan quickly grabbed her and Vera let herself be led through the mirror. Joan smiled and held her close. It was a tight corridor dimly lit with candles and there was a smell of incense and roses. Joan caressed her throat and collarbones. Her fingertips brushed the swell of her breasts and it made Vera shiver, her nipples hardening under the bodice of the dress.

Joan leaned down and kissed her deeply. She pressed her against the wall as she moved her knee between her legs, kissing her neck.

“Joan,” she moaned softly.

“Yes, Vera... feel me,” she said sensually and pulled her against her hips, kissing her neck and then her lips again, licking her mouth and rolling her tongue over hers.

Vera started to grind her hips against her knee and held tightly onto Joan as they kissed. She stopped and pulled back suddenly. Joan's lips looked inviting and slightly red and swollen and she had to remind herself of where they were.

“What about the murder game?” She asked breathlessly.

“Who said it was a game?” Joan asked softly.

Vera's eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

“Did you--did you just...?”

Joan lifted her brow and caressed her bare shoulders and arms, pulling her closer as she cupped her butt possessively and pulled her tightly against her.

She kissed Vera's neck and she sighed at the feel of Joan's soft lips.

“Joan... did you?”

Joan kept kissing her neck, biting gently. “Did I what?”

“Did you actually murder Fletch?” She asked and swallowed.

Joan kissed and sucked her neck, looking into her eyes and smiled slowly.

“What if I did? Everything I do is for the greater good...”

Vera's breath quickened as Joan slid her hand under her dress and started rubbing her between her legs. She moaned softly and kept half closed eyes on Joan's face and lips.

“Mmm... yes, I can feel how wet you are,” Joan whispered and licked her lips, nibbling gently.

Vera moaned as she felt Joan's fingers touching and stroking her as she lifted her thigh and wrapped it around her hip, sliding inside her underwear and she gasped. Joan smiled at her and slid her fingers inside, stroking deeply.

“Joan,” she moaned and Joan kissed her deeply as she pressed her fingers inside, curling them. She shivered in her arms and held Joan tightly.

“Vera, you've decided...” She whispered.

Vera looked into her eyes and trembled as Joan pressed on her clit, circling it. She whimpered as Joan kept thrusting inside her a little harder as she stroked her clit.

“Past the point of no return. No backward glances,” Joan said as she held Vera close.

“No use resisting...” Joan whispered as Vera rocked her hips against her hand and squeezed her fingers tight. Joan kissed her deeply as she moaned into her mouth, muffling the sounds as Joan kept stroking her fingers inside, pressing on her clit.

Vera shook against her and reached up to pull her hair out of the ponytail, stroking through the soft strands. Joan sighed softly as she kissed Vera's neck with soft open mouthed kisses and sucked her skin.

Vera tilted her head back and whimpered. “Did you commit murder?” She needed to know if Joan was serious. Joan kissed her mouth again and bit her lips gently.

“Shh... that doesn't matter now. You've decided... give in.”

Vera kissed her back and looked into her dark eyes and she felt herself falling further into those dark pools almost like she was under a spell. Joan smiled at her.

“Anywhere you go, let me go too. Vera, that's all I ask of you,” Joan whispered. She held Vera and caressed her cheek.

Vera lifted her hand and covered it over Joan's, caressing it and kissed her palm. She squeezed around the fingers still inside her and Joan lifted her brow as she did that. She pressed on Vera's clit again and she moaned softly.

“You're mine,” Joan whispered.

“Yes, I am yours. I am here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided...” Vera whispered.

Joan smiled and kissed her, leading her out through the corridor and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love The Phantom of the Opera and really just wanted to do a fic with Joan dressed as the Phantom and in Victorian style dress for costumes without it being a straight up Phantom of the Opera AU, so I decided to make it like a Halloween party instead. I also want it to be left up to the interpretation of the readers if Joan actually killed Fletch here. She could just be playing along with the game of mystery and intrigue... or she could have actually murdered Fletch. Either way, hope you enjoyed that fic. I really loved writing it and putting in references to The Phantom of the Opera for Joan and Vera.
> 
> I used a lot of lyrics from songs from The Phantom of the Opera so if you'd like to listen to those songs I used, here are the links.
> 
> Overture: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfIXjZOkaCE
> 
> The Point of No Return: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhIWhlIlDn8
> 
> The Music of the Night: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZPgf-rlAP0
> 
> The Phantom of the Opera: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTBhav_sn9M
> 
> And I put this line in: “Anywhere you go, let me go too. Vera, that's all I ask of you." And that is from the song All I Ask of You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aileoHYaw0


End file.
